oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Assault
Barbarian Assault is a team-based combat Minigame located at the Barbarian Outpost. A team of five players must work together to battle 10 waves of Penance and on to finally defeat the Penance Queen. Player Roles *Attacker - The Attacker's job is to kill Penance rangers and Penance fighters. *Defender - The Defender's job is to lure Penance runners into Runner traps, repair the traps, and to build barricades. *Healer - As one might expect, Healers heal allied players, and poison Penance. *Collector - Collectors gather eggs dropped by Penance, load egg cannons, and fire the cannons. Gameplay The player must start off by going and talking to captain cain. He gives explanations and a tutorial. When you climb down the ladder to get to the arena, you should notice 11 rooms. 10 For the main game(waves) and 1 for quick play. You must start off at wave 1 and work your way up to 10. The main object of this game is teamwork. If just one team member doesn't do their job, then the whole team fails. The defender must drop what food the healers tells them to drop to lure the penance runners into traps. This is done by laying the food in a line that the runner can follow. It's the attackers job to kill the penance fighters and rangers. It's the healers job to make potions to heal their team and use poison food on the penance healers. The collector gathers eggs dropped by killed penance monsters and drops them into the cannon that any teammate can fire. After you get through 9 waves, you have to fight the penance queen in the last one. She is impervious to normal attack and must be killed by shooting her with an omega egg. Each person in the team must do their part to make the egg. Rewards Players gain honour points as they play. The amount of Honour Points that a player receives is based on their performance and how well they work with their team. Players may 'spend' these honour points by talking to Commander Connad, who can be found in the Barbarian Assault entrance hall, near Captain Cain. They can choose to *upgrade their Barbarian Assault skill levels, *purchase equipment or *gamble their points which can yield items up to a Dragon chainbody. Strategy Initially you should play a few "random select" games. This will teach you the basics. It is very important to use your horn in all roles to keep other players informed of how they should act. If you do not do this, you will not be a very good player and may find it hard to retain a team. Whilst no combat stats are required for any players except the attacker, having high hitpoints is a significant advantage when playing this mini-game. Player-roles Any player can operate the cannon, so it makes sense that once a player has completed their allotted monster, they should help the collector fire the gun. Similarly, if one player is overstretched (healer, attacker), using the horn can significantly help all players involved. The ideal choice is a defender or attacker to do these tasks, whichever finishes their allotted task first. Attacker The attacker has 3 tasks to complete * Killing the Penance rangers * Killing the Penance fighters * Keeping the Collector informed about what eggs to pick up. Having a high combat level as an attacker is a significant help. When starting, the attacker should use the attacker booth, inform the collector of what to collect and then start killing rangers and fighters. Defender The defender has 3 tasks to complete * Killing the Penance runners by luring them into traps using bait specified by the healer. * Keeping the healer informed of what to use on the healers * Repairing penance runner traps, and building barricades Do not worry too much about losing defenders through the portal south, it is too much trouble to stop them and you only lose a few points by doing so. It is easier to lure them when they are towards the northern end of the room, unless you have level 4 or higher defender. Collector The collector has 3 tasks to complete * Collecting the eggs specified by the attacker * Loading and firing the cannon * Keeping the attacker informed of what attack style to use Healer A healer has 3 tasks to complete * Keeping their team-mates alive * Killing the Penance healers with poisoned food * Keeping the defender informed of what to drop All of these should be balanced and done simultaneously. Initially, the healer should run to the healing booth and stock up on all the items, then fill the vial with water from the pool. Next they should inform the defender what to drop (who should already be sprinting up the arena ready), and then try and kill as many Penance healers as possible, or at least poison them. Once team mates need healing, heal them, refill, and kill penance healers again, keeping the defender informed at all times. The attacker is likely to take the most damage, and second the collector. Having two healers on a team makes the queen and some of the harder tasks much easier.